


Dilemma

by Murimuri



Category: My hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 一个暴力的故事





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 一个暴力的故事

Dilemma

快点，再快一点。  
瘦削的身影迅速摆动着双腿，向庄园中心的建筑奔去。  
绿谷听到弟弟回来的消息，便马不停蹄地向主厅赶，自己唯一的亲人，最爱的弟弟，轰。  
战火让他们失去了父母，沦为奴隶，但幸好，还留下彼此。做苦力自然不好受，但埋头干活总归不会给自己惹事。直到碰到那个男人。  
爆豪胜己，庄园的主人。  
那个金发红眸的男人，只和他对视了一眼，当晚便让人把他叫进了主卧。  
“你有一个弟弟，是吗。”  
“正是上学的年纪呢。”  
“我可以让他去学校。”  
绿发少年猛地抬头，怎样也想不通这个男人想做什么。只见他邪邪地一笑，“当然，不是没有代价的。”  
那天，留给他的记忆只剩下刺目的红与刻在骨髓的疼痛。  
哦，还有自己用身体为弟弟换来未来的酸楚，或者耻辱。  
第二天他拖着快散架的身体回到他们住的柴房，有人告诉他轰一早被接走了，去了这一区最好的寄宿学校。  
还好，那他就不知道庄园里的事了。

今天他回来了，绿谷站在门前，深吸一口气。没事的，他不会知道的，只要爆豪胜己不说，轰君不会知道的。  
整理好心情，绿谷期待地推开门，却被门后那张面孔惊得待在原地。  
“哥哥！！”轰似乎没察觉到绿谷的异常，越过爆豪胜己一下抱住了朝思暮想的哥哥；“我真的好想好想你啊…”绿谷被轰渐渐收紧的怀抱拉回神，僵硬地抬起手抚摸已经比自己高上半个头的男生，“嗯，嗯，哥哥也，很想你…”他这般抱着自己，大概还不知道吧…  
爆豪胜己似乎没打算给他们太多温存的时间，也不觉得自己在这个温馨的画面中有多违和，他转身朝餐厅走去，“去吃饭吧。”

绿谷一愣，正常来说庄园主怎么会和他们一起吃饭呢？他给轰君学习的机会已经是非常罕见了，虽然不是无条件…想到这里，绿谷不由得又担忧起来。  
轰有些不舍地松开，但手还是拉着绿谷，“走吧。”

爆豪胜己第一次知道庄园里有这样一个人。  
祖母绿的眼睛，明明是个做着下等的工作的人，为什么眼睛里，还有光。一个人撑起这个庄园太久的爆豪胜己，想不明白。  
想要，占为己有。  
隔壁的人，是他的弟弟吗？  
他看他的眼神，好刺眼，杀了吧。  
但他如果死了，是不是绿色就不亮了。  
那就送走吧，送走之前，就靠你把哥哥推给我吧。

轰焦冻一直都清楚自己的感情。  
他喜欢自己的亲哥哥，不，他爱他。  
有他在，多痛多苦的日子，都能过下去，只要有他。  
但那个人出现了。  
那个眼神，太像了，简直一模一样。  
和自己，看哥哥的眼神。  
第二天他就被送走了，轰第一次深刻体会到自己有多弱小。弱小到连待在自己爱的人身边都做不到。  
他怎么会猜不到他会对哥哥做什么呢，却痛恨着自己只能屈辱到，靠着那个人的施舍，试图变强，变强到能保护自己的哥哥。

但他，还不够强大啊。红眸的男人坐在主位邪邪一笑。  
爆豪胜己点头示意了一下，让他们落座。  
当绿谷准备坐下时，爆豪开口了，“过来。”两人皆是一滞，“没听到吗，小废物。”绿谷浑身一颤，那是他在床上最常用的称呼，每当自己试图反抗，他便会这样叫着自己，以轰君的学业做要挟，“想反抗吗…小废物，想让你弟弟失去一切吗…不仅失去未来，还让他知道你怎样在男人身下承欢，是吗…你个废物…”绿谷甩甩头，试图把那梦魇般的低吟赶出脑海，为了轰君，绿谷咬牙，向爆豪走去，没意识到隔壁轰的脸色已经越来越难看。

绿谷刚走到爆豪隔壁，猝不及防被爆豪一拉，整个人摔在了他的怀里，他挣扎着想要起来，却硬是被摆弄成了坐在爆豪腿上的模样，像个乖巧的娃娃。“先生…请您，不要这样…”绿谷被锁着腰动弹不得，爆豪无视了轰杀人的眼神，靠近绿谷的耳边，一下咬在他的耳垂上，“想反抗吗，小废物。”又，又是这样的话，这样的语气，那种仿佛，死都不能反抗这个人的感觉。  
撞击声让自己恢复了神志，绿谷朝着发出声音的源头看去，只看到自己的弟弟脸色阴沉，已经站起身，一拳砸在了桌子上。是啊，自己的弟弟还在边上，绿谷一下慌了神，刚停止的挣扎又试图动作，却被环得更紧，爆豪胜己只嗤笑一声，“干嘛，不爽？”无须多言，便知道他的意思。

你什么都做不了。  
是啊，他什么都做不了，他如果现在对他动手，他们都别想跑，轰握拳，忿忿地重新坐下。  
绿谷却仍旧沉浸在被弟弟发现的不齿中，“怎么，你真以为你弟弟不知道吗？”男人带着嘲笑的声音传来，“你早熟的弟弟可比你懂得多啊，废物。”还没回过神，绿谷被一把扣住脖子往上提，迎面撞上爆豪充满侵略性的气息，“嗯…呼…”不知道谁啃伤了谁，唾液伴着丝丝殷红从嘴角流下；轰看着哥哥通红着脸，眼角都带着泪水，怒火一瞬而起，他再一次想要站起来，却收到爆豪胜己警告的眼神，放在脖子上的手动了动，就像在说，你如果敢动，我马上就能掐死他。

被吻得晕头转向的绿谷似乎还在回想爆豪胜己的话，却被匆匆放开，就这么被掐着脖子，喘着气看着面前的男人。他试图侧过头去看弟弟，一直以来自己试图维持的兄长的形象，他都知道？知道自己多么地不堪，怎样委曲求全…  
没给他太多思考的时间，爆豪胜己将他一把拉了回来，“也饿了，吃饭吧。”说着没头没脑的话，他却突然放开了手，任由绿谷一下摔坐在地上。

绿谷还没反应过来，便听到头顶的人再次发布命令，“废物，就蹲在我的脚边吃吧。”说着，手暗示性地搭在了皮带扣上。绿谷的瞳孔震颤着，恶魔，这个男人，是恶魔。

“够了！！”轰忍不住再次一拳砸在桌子上，任谁都不能忍受自己的哥哥受这样的侮辱，何况轰这么聪明的人怎么会不懂爆豪胜己的用意，这何曾不是给自己的下马威。“够不够，还轮不到你来说吧，啊？！”脾气一向暴躁的爆豪胜己，毫不犹豫地吼了回去，但他很快又恢复了那种神态自若的，魔鬼一样的状态，一手仍然放在皮带上，一手在桌子上摸索着，抓住了餐刀，泰然地抛玩了起来，“怎么做，你自己想吧，废物。”绿谷低下头，沉默良久，就在大家都以为他就打算这么一直沉默下去的时候，他开口了，“轰君，坐下。”  
“但哥哥…”“坐下…哥哥，没事的…”即使声音染上了哭腔，绿谷还是倔强地，试图维持自己作为兄长的尊严，哥哥，会保护你的。轰咬唇，手指抠着桌子缓缓坐了下来。爆豪胜己轻轻勾了一下嘴角，“开动吧。”

绿谷颤抖着手，解开爆豪胜己的皮带，拉开了拉链，亵裤下的巨物还沉睡着，雄性的气息已经足够唤起他的记忆。绿谷向前靠近，他抬眼看向爆豪，想要做最后的挣扎，但男人冰冷的戏谑告诉他，他一个废物，没有选择的权利。他绝望地低头，吸了一口气，更浓郁的雄性气味涌入鼻腔，绿谷如之前被调教的一样，用牙将亵裤边缘往下拉。

舔吮的水渍声从桌下传来，爆豪胜己却好像什么都没发生一样，“怎么了，不想吃吗？”像是询问，却更明显是威胁。轰怎么可能吃得下，但哥哥这般委屈求全，也不敢轻举妄动，只能僵着手拿起一边的叉子。

眼前的巨物已经完全苏醒，绿谷一手捧着下方的双卵，轻轻刺激着，嘴唇摩挲着阳/具上的青筋，缓缓上移，沿着顶端环状的褶皱细细地舔着。“含进去。”绿谷听话地张开嘴，慢慢吞下，开始乖巧地吞吐着，含不进去的地方继续用手按抚着。爆豪的手些微抓紧了餐巾，呼出一口气，嘲讽地看向轰，“真不错啊，你哥哥的嘴。”突然被点名绿谷不禁一呛，牙齿不小心磕到了爆豪，爆豪吃疼地哼了一声，不是很痛，但他有了更好的主意。“这都做不好吗！？你个废物！！”毫无防备被一脚踹在了胸口，绿谷整个人滑倒在地，甚至能听到后脑勺撞击在地上的声音，头昏眼花间他看到轰再次有动作，不行，不能再惹怒他了，忍着痛，绿谷从桌下拉住轰的裤脚，“轰君…别…”此时的轰已是双眼通红，眼前那个男人仍是那般魔鬼的笑容，“你说过…会听我的话的…”他多想和这个男人同归于尽，但哥哥，不能这样留下他…最终他还是没有动，绿谷舒了一口气，抹了抹嘴角的水痕，“滚回来。“魔咒般的声音让他爬向那个刚刚一脚踢开他的男人，有什么，开始支离破碎。

“爬上来。”撑住扶手，绿谷强撑着站起，那男人突然大手一挥，将食物和餐具一同甩在地上，随着瓷器清脆的响声，绿谷被猛地一推，重重地躺在了桌子上，头正对着轰的餐盘。绿谷闷哼一声，便被爆豪胜己起身压住，男人双眼通红，嘴角仍是鬼魅的笑容，手开始扒着绿谷的衣物。绿谷慌了，双手推拒着，“不…不要！！放开我！！”原本软糯的少年嘶喊起来，似乎这样就可以夺回自己的尊严。“喊啊，就让你弟弟看看，你是怎么为了他出卖身体的啊！！”

恶魔的利爪狠狠撕扯着两人的心，只觉得浑身冰凉，泪水终于止不住从绿谷的眼眶溢出，“别看了…轰君…求你不要看了…”他颤抖着手盖上自己的脸，嘶喊也变成了低低的呜咽，轰低下头，没有出声。爆豪胜己似乎也失去了乐趣，他放开摁住绿谷的手，只低低说了一句：“出去。”轰并没有动作，他似乎又暴躁了起来，“还想留下来看全戏吗！？”

轰抬起头，红着双眼说不出一句话，沉默良久，他咬着牙，“总有一天，我要杀了你。”爆豪胜己一哼，“我等着。”

目送那个爱慕着兄长的少年僵硬地离开，爆豪胜己重新扭头审视着自己身下的人儿，泣不成声的脆弱人儿。他低下头，埋在绿谷的颈间深吸一口气，我的，我一个人的。他吸吮着，舔吻着他的脖颈，好像什么稀世珍宝。“先生…您为什么…要这样…”绿谷呜咽着，从口中挤出几个字，爆豪抬头，对啊，为什么？他的嘴角突然再次拉开可怕的弧度，“因为，你是我的啊。”刚刚轻柔的吻仿佛是错觉，爆豪胜己一口咬在了白皙的脖颈上，听到他痛呼出声才放开，皮肤上即可出现了一个鲜红的牙印，血珠缓缓渗出，像打上烙印一般。“因为你是我的啊！！”手重新撕扯绿谷身上本就凌乱的衣服，衣帛撕裂的声音只让他兴奋更甚，绿谷发着抖，一下便一丝不挂，眼前的魔鬼不带一点怜惜，分开他的双腿，没有润滑便直直闯入他的身体。

“！！！”疼，撕裂的疼，甚至痛到喊不出声，绿谷的手指死死抠这身下的桌子，张着口喘着气，眼泪噙在眼眶，身下的痛楚只增不减。爆豪胜己并没有等他适应，自顾自地开始抽插起来，握着他的双腿，向前挺动。过于干涩的甬道让动作变得困难，似乎为不能灵欲交合而愤怒，“啪！”爆豪胜己扬起手，打在绿谷的脸上，“给我放松点，你这个废物！！”明明是无理取闹，不知为何却染上一股悲凉。血液的润滑终于让动作顺滑起来，爆豪手上的动作也力度不减，紧紧掐着绿谷的双腿，摁出红色的指印。他低头，咬住一边鲜红的蓓蕾，痛楚将绿谷的神志拉回一点，他已痛到麻木。

看着他苍白的，挂满泪痕的脸，忽略到心底一丝隐痛，爆豪胜己一边继续身下狠戾的动作，一边抵着他的额头，“痛吧，记住，这一切，都是我给你的！！”他看着他无神的双眼只剩下自己，只有他可怖的笑颜，不断地加大力度，不顾他颤抖的身体溅出血液的下体，最后在他的体内狠狠发泄出来。他窝在绿谷胸前喘着气，慢慢抱起他，重新坐倒在椅子上。

“你是我一个人的…谁都别想抢走…”爆豪胜己闷声闷气地呢喃着，也不管绿谷是不是已经昏死过去。再次抬起他苍白的脸，虔诚地吻上他的嘴唇。

谁都别想夺走，我一个人的宝物。

fin


End file.
